Konoha High
by lilfanfic
Summary: What if Naruto and the gang were born in the Twenty First century? What if they all attended the same high school...and had to live there? To sum it all up in one word- troublesome. Pairings naru/hina shika/tem kiba/OC neji/ten (maybe sasu/saku)
1. Chapter 1

**New School, New students!**

* * *

A group of four guys walked into Konoha High.

They sat on the stairs next to the front doors.

A blond boy smiled. "Woohoo! First day as freshmen baby!"

"Naruto, calm down. What's so good about school" says a black haired boy. He had his hair tied up in a spiky pony tail. "If I had to describe it in one word-"

"Troublesome, right Shikamaru?" says the brown haired one. The dog poking out of his sweater barked happily.

"Hey, Kiba. Your not supposed to have dogs on school grounds, right?" says a 'thick boned' one. He threw a couple of chips in his mouth.

"Whatever, Choji" he replies.

"Aw, look. A group of idiots gathered in one place" says a blonde haired girl walking up to them.

"Aw, look. A vain girl with no friends at all" mimics Shikamaru.

A vain appeared on her head. Luckily, the bangs covering a side of her face hid it.

"Oh, shut up Shikamaru. Ino has more friends than you'll ever have" says a pink haired girl.

"S-Sakura!" says Naruto blushing.

She rolls her eyes.

"Why do you guys have to go to this school?" whines Kiba.

"Isn't it obvious? This school is, like, the best school in all of Konoha. And, it is the only high school" says Sakura.

"Freshmen, huh?" says a darked haired girl. Her hair was tied up in two buns on the sides of her head. "So, why'd you guys come so early? School doesn't start for nearly half an hour"

"WHAT?!" says Naruto. "HALF AN HOUR! THAT COULD'VE BEEN ENOUGH TIME TO EAT RAMEN"

"Tenten" says a male voice.

He walked up behind the girl- Tenten. He had long, black hair tied at the end.

"Why are you talking to them? The only reason we're here is because we had to discuss something with the office"

"Neji, can't you wait a little while? I just wanted to give them an introduction"

"They don't need one"

The doors of the school opened.

"H-hello?" says a female. Her long blue hair blew in the wind as the doors closed.

"So she's arrived" says Neji.

"Hinata!" says Ino.

"Oh, Ino, Sakura" she says.

"Hinata! Come sit with us!" says Naruto.

Her face turns a bright red as she walks over.

"You know, blue hair and a red face don't exactly match" says Kiba.

"Oh" says Hinata once she sees the crowd on the stairwell. "N-Neji"

"How do you-" starts Ino.

"Non of your business" Neji says.

"What did you-"

"Did you hear?" says Choji quickly. He knew how Ino would react. "We're getting three exchange students from a different town"

"Really?" says Tenten. "That doesn't usually happen. I wonder what town their from"

"NEJI! TENTEN!" yells a voice.

Neji sighs. "Here he comes"

Fast footsteps approached the teens.

"NEJI! TENTE-" There was a loud _bang_ as he ran into the wall.

Naruto and Kiba cracked up.

"That's why I don't run" says Choji.

"What do you want, Lee?" says Neji. He sounded annoyed.

"Where were you? I was waiting in the-" he stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Gross. That hair, eyebrows and the eyelashes. He _so_ need a makeover" says Ino.

He kneels in front of Sakura. "I have never seen such a beauty. Would you kindly go on a date with me?"

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" says Naruto. "Get away from her! She is taken!"

"Oh? She is? I had no idea. Then again, what are the chances that someone with looks like _her_ would be free?" he says.

"N-naruto" says Hinata softly. She sighs.

"Who are you saying is taken? And by WHO?" says Sakura.

"So" says Lee. "Are you considering?"

Sakura is flustered by this question. "N-Not really. Hehe, sorry"

His head sinks low. "I see"

"Really!" says Naruto throwing his arms out.

One of his arms manages to hit Hinata.

"Ouch" she says.

"Hey" says Neji. "Watch where you throws those sticks you call arms"

"Oh. Sorry" he says sitting next to Hinata. "Let me see"

He takes the arm that he hit into his hands. "It's kinda red. Sorry. I guess I'm stronger than I think" He grins.

Neji's face turns into a snarl.

"Neji" whispers Tenten. "Keep your cool. Don't lost it here"

Naruto looks at the blue haired girls face. "Oh, Hinata. Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

He touched the back of his hand to her forehead.

Her face turns redder.

"She's gonna faint" Kiba says to Shikamaru.

"No doubt about it" says Choji.

"How sweet!" says a girl.

Everyone looks up.

On the upper stairwells stood a blond girl with four pigtails. Beside her stood a red haired boy and a boy with a hood pulled up and purple face paint on.

"What's up with the face paint? Trying to cover a zit or something" says Ino.

Sakura and Tenten laugh quietly.

"You're the exchange students, aren't you?" says Shikamaru.

"And what if we are?" says the girl.

"How annoying" says a male voice.

But, it wasn't from the exchange students.

The raven haired boy leaned on the rail beside Kiba.

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura say.

"Hey, he's kinda cute" says the blonde girl.

"What are you doing here?" says Naruto.

"Going to school" he smirked. "I'm surprised that you actually made it this far with those 'smarts' of yours"

"Shut up! You freaking-"

"Watch your mouth, Uzumaki" growls Ino.

He immediately shut him mouth and sat back down.

"Temari, don't compliment those kids" says the guy with face paint.

"They're about the same age as us, Kankuro" says Temari.

"Let's leave" says the red haired. "We have no business with them"

"Gaara-" says Kankuro.

"Let's go" he says walking away.

"Hey" says a teacher walking by them. "Aren't you the freshmen?"

"Yeah!" says Naruto. "We're pretty popular, huh?"

"Yeah, not so much" says the white haired man. "My name is Kakashi. I teach at this school. And if your smart, you should get to class"

"Well" says Sasuke. "In that case, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru. You guys are free to go"

* * *

"So, I wonder who's in my class" Naruto says to himself. "Let's see. 120, 121, 121..ah! 125! My class"

He walked into the class.

"Who do I know here?"

He saw only Hinata. "Talk about bad luck. Why only one person I know?"

"N-Naruto" says Hinata.

He walked up to Hinata. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"N-not at a-all" she blushes slightly.

He threw his backpack down on the ground and slumped onto the chair.

His stomach growled loudly.

"A-are you hungry? I-I have some f-food" says Hinata reaching into her backpack.

"Thanks" he says reaching toward her backpack.

The moment their hands touched, a chill went up his arm.

"S-sorry, Naruto" says Hinata pulling out a few cookies.

Naruto smiles. "It's alright"

She hands him the cookies.

"Thank you!"

"Hey" says a voice.

He looks up.

A guy with spiky, blue hair was talking to Hinata.

"I'm Tomosuke. You're a freshmen, right?" he says.

"I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" she says.

He reaches out and brushes some hair out of her face, causing her to blush.

Naruto felt a surge of jealousy wash through him. But it didn't make any sense to him. He liked Sakura. Didn't he?

"Alright, so you guys know each other. Now, you can leave Tomosuke"

He glares at Naruto. "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

Hinata blushes. "N-no! Me and N-Naruto are just f-friends!"

He smirked. "I figured. A guy like _that_ could never get a girl like you"

Naruto stood up. "And what do you mean by that"

Before Tomosuke could answer, a hand slammed down on the desk between them.

Kakashi sighed. "Really. Even on the first day of school, at least two people have to get into a fight"

"Are you our homeroom teacher, Kakashi" says Naruto.

"It's Kakashi sensei" he replies. "And no. He's-" he says pointing to a young, brown haired man. "-is your homeroom teacher. I came here cause I heard your 'conversation' about Hinata"

Naruto blushed. "I-I was just defending my friend from this-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yells the homeroom teacher. "Thank you, Kakashi"

He nodded and left he room, reading a 'Icha Icha' book.

"Alright. My name is Umino Iruka. As Kakashi said, I am your homeroom teacher. I-"

The door burst opened, interrupting him.

The red haired boy from earlier walked in.

"Your late" says Iruka.

He ignored him and walked to a free seat at the back of the class.

Iruka sighed. "I'm guessing your the exchange student from Sand, Gaara"

He stayed silent.

"What a freak" someone whispered.

"As I was saying" says Iruka. "As you probably already know, Konoha High is the only high school in Konoha. Yet, it is a very famous school. It has many things. You might have seen the courtyard that includes many trees and chairs for comfort, as well as a few small ponds. The walkways are also very nice, if you take the time to look at them, which I'm sure you don't, since you all walk on them. We ask that you respect the school and your fellow students. Something new we have here is the dorms. You usually don't see that in high schools, right? But, the location of Konoha High is very peculiar. It is located on top of a average sized mountain. I'm sure all of you already know that. Since going up and down the mountain is lots of work, they have built dorms for students to live in. 6 students per dorm"

"6?!" someone says.

"Yes" says Iruka. "It sounds like a lot of the dorms are very big. There is a small living room and kitchen, as well as two large bathrooms. Even a balcony is included. The beds are in a separate room from everything else. There is only one bed room. 3 bunk beds. The bathrooms are beside each other across from the bedrooms. Also, you get to choose your own roommates. They can be anyone from the same gender- it doesn't matter what grade"

"Why did they build it on a mountain?" Naruto asks.

"Because Konoha isn't very big, and this mountain is actually very beautiful, as well as large. The only con about it is the climb. It isn't even cold up here"

Tomosuke raised his hand. "May I go to the bathroom"

"No. We just got to school. Why didn't you go at home?"

"I'm sorry that I can't control my bathroom schedule" he says sarcastically.

Iruka sighs."Fine. Make it quick"

Tomosuke stood up and walked to the door.

He winked at Hinata as he passed her.

Naruto took a peak at Hinata.

Her face was bright red.

And for some reason, he felt jealous again.

He sighed.

He hoped that he wasn't the only one who was feeling this way.

And guess what?

He wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublesome First Day**

* * *

"Akamaru, stay down" Kiba whispers to his small, white dog.

"What room was I in again?" He looks at the class lists.

"130. Looks like I have Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura in my class. Lucky me" he says sighing.

He walks to his class. "I hope I have a nice teacher at least" He walks past a teacher yelling at her students. "Scratch that. I'm screwed"

He entered the class, and saw no one he knew.

"Their all late" he says sitting down with a free seat beside him. "Typical. Might as well save a seat for Shikamaru"

The exchange student named Temari walked by him.

"Now she's in my class, too? God damn" he mumbles to himself.

"Excuse me" says a girls voice. "Is that seat beside you free?"

"No, it's take-" Kiba looks up and immediately stops.

She had waist length brown hair tied up in a high pony tail with front bangs similar to Temari, except they opened up at the right side of her forehead, not the centre. She had bright green eyes and fair skin. She had a black, sleeveless hoodie on with jean shorts and knee high white socks and headphones around her neck.

"Uh, are you alright?" she says.

"Yeah" he says quickly. "I'm fine. You-you can sit there"

She gives Kiba a smile and sits next to him, throwing her bag on the ground.

"Yo, Kiba!" says Shikamru coming into the class. "Did you save a spot for me?"

He walked up to Kiba and looked at the girl beside him. "Guess not, huh?"

"Sorry, but I had to" he whispers.

Shikamaru smirks. "OKAY" he says loudly. "So you ditched me so a girl could sit next to you?"

The brown haired girl looks over to Kiba.

"Hey, quiet down. Everyone's staring" says Kiba.

"Oh it's fine" he continues. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Kiba blushed a bit, causing the girl to laugh.

"Shikamaru, shut up!" says Ino walking into class with Sakura.

"Gosh, why are you here?" says Shikamaru. "School is troublesome enough, and now you two are in my homeroom class"

Shikamaru looked at the girl.

"Do you want me to move?" she asks.

He shook his head. "It's troublesome, but no"

She gave him a slight smile.

He smirked. Maybe he should play with Kiba a bit more.

He gave the girl a wink.

"Yo, Shikamaru, what are you doing?" he says.

The girl blushed madly.

Before he could make Kiba anymore jealous, the teacher stormed into the room.

"FIND A SEAT!"

Shikamaru looked around.

Ino and Sakura already found spots next to each other near the window.

The only spot left was near the back. Next to Temari, the girl from Sand.

He sighed and slowly walked next to her and sat down.

"Your a cruel friend aren't you?" says Temari smiling.

"Are you talking about what I did to Kiba? He deserved it ditching me for a girl he doesn't even know" says Shikamaru.

"Are you jealous that you got ditched for a girl?" she asks. "Because trust me, it happens a lot"

"What? You've been ditched for a girl?"

She scoffs. "Of course not"

"Hey!" says the teacher. "Shut up"

Shikamaru sighs. "Just like I thought. We got _this_ kind of teacher"

"Okay" says the purple haired teacher. "This is going to be your homeroom. I'm your teacher, Anko. I'm not going to explain anything about this school to you"

"Sheesh, I have a feeling we're going to fail high school with this teacher" Shikamaru says.

Temari laughs.

Anko glared at him. "Like I was saying, the reason is because we have an Assembly coming up and I'm not going to waste my time with you guys explaining things that you are going to learn anyway. So, in your homeroom, you will learn math. I know, I hate math too- learning or teaching" She sighs.

Kiba wasn't listening at all. He was busy staring at the girl beside him.

She wasn't exactly listening either. Her headphones were pulled up and she was sketching something in a spiral sketch pad.

"Hope you like your seats, because these seats are permanent. Well, until I feel like I want to change them" says Anko.

Kiba's head snaps up. Permanent? Beside _her?_!

His lips curved into a smile.

Shikamaru smiled too. I mean, the back was the best place for sleeping, right?

Temari couldn't help but feel happy. She liked her spot.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? Why would she be happy? She hated the fact that she had to leave her hometown to come here.

Ino and Sakura didn't really care where they sit. But the perfect spot was beside Sasuke.

The PD switched on. "All freshmen to the gymnasium. I repeat, all freshmen to the gymnasium"

"Well" says Anko. "That's our cue. Let's go"

* * *

All the freshmen sat down on the gym benches with their homeroom class.

Kiba sat beside the brown haired girl

Temari sat down on the edge of the bench.

"Move over, pigtails" says Shikamaru pushing her.

She rolled her eyes, but a slight blush came on.

No one ever gave her a nickname.

"Settle down" says the blond principal.

"Alright. My name is Tsunade. I will be your new principal" she says. "I'm sure that your homeroom teacher has already explained everything you need to know. If not, I will re-explain. Starting off with the dorms"

She told the students about the dorms.

Temari bit her lip. The only friend she had here was Yuna.

She looked beside her and nearly laughed.

Shikamaru had dozed off.

How long has it been? 5 minutes.

But, she had to admit, he looked cute when he slept.

No. Wait. What was she thinking?

"As for the school schedule" continues Tsunade. "Each school day will be 6 and a half hours long. We have five periods. Each period is an hour long. Lunch is after the third period and is 45 minutes long. You are allowed to leave school during lunch, but not allowed to leave school grounds, but I'm sure you won't be able to, since we're on a mountain. On the courtyard are various food stands that are opened during different times. Most are opened during lunch. The school day starts at 9 A.M. Lunch is at twelve. School ends at three. You get 8 minutes to get to your next class between periods. Seems like a lot, but trust me, Konoha High is a very large school"

Shikamaru's head droops onto Temari's shoulder.

A chill goes down her spine.

Don't freak out, she tells herself.

"Here at Konoha High, there are many after school clubs that you could participate in. I'm not going to take the time to explain that at the moment. You will be giving a package explaining that and other details of the school. After I am done my speech, you will get your dorms assigned to you and then the rest of the day off. Tomorrow will be the first official day at high school, so be prepared. Once you are settled in, you will get your schedule and locker. You are free to go and put some of your things in your locker if you would like. That is all. Now, find your dorm mates. Once you have, if you are a female, go to Kurenai. She is the teacher at the back with black hair. She has her hand up now. If you are a male, go to Asuma. He is at the back next to Kurenai. His hand is up now. Dismissed"

Temari taps Shikamaru. "H-hey. Get off my shoulder" she tries to sound angry.

His eyes flutter open. "W-what?"

He sits up straight and looks at Temari.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" he asks.

"I-I'm not blushing. I just feel awkward cause you were...you were sleeping on me"

Shikamaru blinked. "I was? Well, that must've been troublesome for you. Sorry. So, what'd I miss?"

Temari mentally face palms. "Why should I explain to you?"

He shrugs. "You don't have to"

He wipes his eyes.

Temari sighed and told him everything.

"Hinata!" called Ino. "Come here!"

She did as she was told. "Yes?"

"Room with me and Sakura"

It was more of a command than a question, but she agreed.

"Who else do we ask?" says Sakura.

"Oh" says Shikamaru once Temari is done explaining. "One question"

"What?"

"Why'd you explain?"

"I-I don't know. I just feel bad cause your really stupid"

He smirked. "We'll see once class starts, pigtails"

"Don't call me that!" says Temari, but she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Temari!" says a voice.

She turned around and saw the brown haired girl. "Yuna!"

"You wanna room with me?" she asks.

Temari smiles. "Sure"

She walked away from Shikamaru.

"Wait" he calls. "What's your real name, pigtails?"

"Temari. Yours?"

"Nara Shikamaru"

As she was walking away, he heard him say. "Pigtails is cuter"

"Aw" says Yuna. "He likes you. And you like him, don't you?"

"N-no"

Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke met up.

"We need one more person" says Sasuke.

"Freshmen!" someone says.

It was Lee.

"Fuzzy eyebrows!" says Naruto.

"Do you mind if I room with you? Neji is rooming with someone else"

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't mind. What grade are you in?"

"Same as you"

"What do you mean? Earlier you called us 'the freshmen'" says Kiba.

"Well, Konoha High used to be a school that stretched from grade 1-12. It just became a high school this year. Me, Neji and Tenten are the same age as you guys" he says.

"That is confusing" says Naruto. "Why did they change it?"

"I think cause the school was getting too crowded"

"Let's just go check in. I'm getting hungry" says Choji.

"Kurenai sensei!" says Ino. "Why can't we just room with three? Almost everyone in the gym is gone. There are no other girls"

"Look behind you" says Kurenai.

Temari, Yuna and Tenten stood behind them.

"Guess you six have no other choice but to room together" she writes something down. "Your room is 102 in the girls building"

"Alright. Let's go" says Temari. "Wait. Where's Yuna"

"Who's Yuna" says Kiba.

The guys walk up to the girls.

"Hello, my dear" Lee says to Sakura.

"Uh, don't call me that"

"Yuna is the brown haired girl that you were drooling over in class" says Temari.

"Ooohh" says Ino. "Looks like someone has a crush"

"Shut up!" says Kiba, but he couldn't help but blush.

"Yo, Temari" says Kankuro walking up to her. "If your looking for Yuna, she's with Gaara. Again"

And he was right. Yuna and Gaara were talking not too far from where everyone was standing.

Gaara had no expression on his face, but Yuna had a slight pink shade to her cheeks.

"Is she blushing?" says Kiba. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Idiot. It means that she likes Gaara"

"Sucks for you, doesn't it" says Sasuke.

"Don't worry" says Lee. "I know how that feels"

"Do NOT bring me into this!" says Sakura.

"AW! They are so cute together!" says Ino.

"Ino" says Choji. "Your kinda making Kiba jealous"

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HER." he says loudly.

"Like who?"

He looked up and saw Yuna and Gaara.

They had moved closer without anyone noticing.

"Uh" he had to think quick. "You know that weather reporter that comes on every Friday? Yeah, her. Naruto thinks that she's 'hot'"

"EEEHHH!" says Naruto. "WHAT ARE-"

"You telling everyone for!" says Choji.

Tenten face palmed.

"Isn't the weather reporter a guy on Fridays?" says Neji.

Tenten turned around.

Neji was standing behind her.

Tenten smiled. "I think so"

Yuna shrugged. "Let's just get our room. I wanna check out the courtyard. "Wanna come with, Gaara?"

"Can't. I have a bunch of stuff I need to unpack" he says.

"I'll g-" before Kiba could finish, Ino slapped a hand over his mouth.

Luckily, Yuna didn't seem to notice.

"I-Ino" says Hinata. "That might have hurt"

"We can go hang out for dinner, if you'd like" says Gaara.

Sasuke's eyebrow goes up.

Yuna blushed. "Y-yeah. Sure"

She gave him a hug, and Kankuro walked out the door with Gaara behind.

Temari took Yuna's hand. "Let's to to the dorm"

The moment they walked out, Ino moves her hand off Kiba's mouth.

His mouth drops open. "She's dating Gaara, isn't she?"

"No, she's not" says Tenten.

"How would you know?" says Sasuke. "It looked like Gaara said that he would take her out for a date"

"Can't guys and girls go out for dinner without everyone thinking that their dating?" says Sakura.

"So" says Shikamaru. "Your saying that she doesn't lie Gaara?"

"No, she's like in love with him" says Neji.

"Good to know" Kiba says sarcastically.

"I'm serious"

"How would you know?" Naruto says.

"Naruto, why do you always copy Sasuke?" says Ino.

"I WAS NOT COPYING"

"Just let Tenten answer" says Lee.

"But how would Tenten know?" says Choji opening a bag of chips.

"Me and Yuna are friends. She told me all about her and Gaara and the other students from sand" says Tenten. "Gaara has never had a friend before, and ever since he found out that Yuna wanted to be friends with him, he's showed a soft side around her. I'm thinking that maybe he doesn't want to lost her as a friend"

"But she definitely wants to be more" says Kiba.

Akamaru gave a sad bark.

"Why does she even like Gaara? He looks weird" says Ino.

"Maybe to you, but to Yuna, he's like a dream come true" says Sakura.

Kiba sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"No, no! Allow me to speak for you" says Naruto.

He warms up his breath. "If you heard a crashing sound, that was my heart"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I made some changes in the story, and I just wanted to clear them up.**

**- Temari and Kankuro are fraternal twins. I did this because I wanted Kankuro, Temari and Gaara to all be freshman.**

* * *

**New Tutors**

* * *

Temari and Yuna walked into the dorm and took off their shoes.

"I'm getting the bottom bunk!" says Yuna running into the bedroom.

Temari smiles. "She didn't even look at the rest of the dorm. And it's so big, too"

There was a huge TV in the living room, a regular sized kitchen, and 3 doors; 2 bathrooms and a bedroom.

The dorm was painted a light shade of purple to suit the girls.

Beside the door was a red phone that hung off the wall.

Temari walked into the bedroom.

It was HUGE.

There were 3 walk-in closets, 3 bunk beds with pink sheets, and 6 small trunks to keep their belongings in.

Yuna threw herself onto the bottom bed that was nearest to the back of the room. "How bout you take the top of this?"

Temari nodded. "I don't feel like sharing with the other girls. Very immature, I bet they are"

"You always talk like a old lady, Temari"

She laughed.

The door of the dorm opened.

"I bet that's the other girls" says Yuna.

"Temari! Yuna!" called Ino. "Odd, their shoes are here. So, where are they?"

"We're in the bedroom!" yells Temari.

The girls took off their shoes.

"This room is so girly" says Tenten.

Hinata sat on one of the three couches. They were white and made of a soft material. "These are so comfy"

"Check it out!" says Ino reading the booklet. "There's a sushi restaurant here on campus!"

"Wow" says Sakura. "That's the loudest I've ever heard you talk"

Hinata smiles. "I just feel happy today"

"I'm showering first!" says Ino.

"Ino" says Yuna. "Do you mind if I shower first? I have to get ready for dinner"

Ino smirks. "Riightt. Your date with Gaara"

"I-it's not a date" says Yuna blushing.

"But, I bet she wants it to be" says Sakura.

Temari smiled. They were getting along quite well, but she didn't think that they were her type of friends.

"Maybe we should choose beds. First come, first serve, right?" says Tenten. "I'm guessing you guys already chose?"

Temari nodded. "We chose the one with our bags resting on the bottom bed. And the closet closest to it"

Ino's head perked up. "Closet? You mean, there is more than one?!"

She ran straight into the room.

She nearly fainted when she saw the size of them. "THIS. IS. A. DREAM. COME. TRUE!"

Temari laughed. Childish, but funny.

They all started to unpack.

It was easy for the girls, but it's wasn't too easy for the guys.

"I'M GETTING THE TOP BUNK!" yells Naruto.

"WHY SHOULD YOU GET IT?!" yells Kiba.

They start arguing about who should get what.

"IDIOTS!" yells Sasuke. "There are THREE TOP BUNKS"

"Yeah!" says Naruto. "But this one is the closest to the door, which is the closest to the bathroom, which I usually need at night!"

"Then wouldn't the bottom bunk be better?" says Choji.

"It's boring!"

"Then why does Kiba want that bed?" says Shikamaru.

"Isn't it obvious. Since it's closer to the door, if anyone ever knocks, I'll be the first one to get it!" he says.

"Then the bottom bunk would be better for you, too" says Lee.

"Don't try" says Sasuke. "They never listen"

Meanwhile, Lee and Choji decided to share, and Shikamaru and Sasuke shared.

**5 Hours Later**

Gaara knocked at the girl's dorm.

Temari opened the door. "Yuna! Gaara's here!"

Yuna smiled and walked out with Gaara.

"Hey" says Ino once Temari shuts the door. "Does Gaara know that Yuna likes him? I mean, she makes it so obvious"

"Gaara's not an idiot" says Temari. "The knew from the moment that we met"

"Then, does he like her back?" asks Tenten.

Temari shrugs. "He always takes her out for dinner and lunch, but, being his sister, I don't think that he has _any_ feelings for Yuna, other than being friends"

"No offence Temari" says Sakura. "But it looks like your brother is leading Yuna on"

"What do you think, Hinata?" says Tenten.

"I-I..."

"I won't get mad" says Temari.

She sighed and said quietly "I thinks there's a chance that Gaara could like her"

Everyone face palmed.

**The next day...**

The guys all met up in front of the school doors.

"Yesterday was so boring" says Naruto. "It was all unpacking and stuff"

"That's what you do on the first day" says Neji.

The bell rang, and the students headed to class.

Temari came to class early, like always.

Ino and Sakura came to class with her.

The only girl from their group who wasn't there was Yuna.

Shikamaru walked in, yawning.

He smiled at Temari and sat down. "How's your day going?"

She shrugs. "I don't know, I just woke up"

He grins at her answer.

In Iruka's class, Hinata sat in a different seat today, near Tomosuke.

"HINATA!" calls Naruto running into class. "SIT WITH ME TODAY!"

She blushed as he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his face.

"S-sit with y-you?" she says.

He nods then glares at Tomosuke. "I don't want you making any _unpleasant_ friends"

Little did she know that he got that line from Shikamaru.

He get's up. "So, how about it?"

She nods.

He takes her hand, making her blush even more, and leads her away from Tomosuke.

In Kakashi's class, Neji sat beside Tenten, with Sasuke at the back.

"Where's Kakashi sensei?" says Sasuke.

"He's almost always late" says Tenten.

"Who needs him?" Neji rests his arm on Tenten's chair. "We get more time to kill with each other"

Anyone who looked at them would think that Neji's arm was around Tenten.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you two dating, or..."

Tenten blushed. "Of course not! Me and Neji are just friends"

Neji frowned a bit, then straightened up his face.

Sasuke smirked. '_Stuck in the friend-zone'_

Lee, Choji, Kankuro and Gaara were in Kurenai's class.

Kakashi finally entered the class. "Morning! Sorry about being late!"

"You said that yesterday, too" says Neji.

"Yeah, I'll try to be earlier next time" He put down a light, pink book. "Anyway, you guys are having another half day-"

There was a slight cheer from the students.

"-Right after the test"

The happiness disappeared immediately.

"Test?" says Sasuke.

"Yes, Uchiha. A test" he says sitting down on a chair. "Tsunade wants to see each and everyone of your skills. It will probably be a multiple choice test, but it is similar to an exam. It is a five paged test, front and back. Each sheet is for one subject - Math, Science, English, Geography and History. Right after you finish your test, your free to go. You have 2 and a half hours to finish the test. Make sure to fill in the circles perfectly. This is a computer marked test, so if you don't fill it in correctly, the computer will mark it as wrong. Make sure to try your hardest and all that other stuff"

"Wow, how inspiring" whispers Tenten sarcastically.

Neji chuckles.

Anko had just finished explaining to her class about the test, and so did the other ninth grade teachers.

"Since I'm sure there aren't much smart people in this class, I'll give you twenty minutes to study" says Anko. "If you don't want to, then talk. I don't care"

Temari pulled out a textbook she purchased at the library.

"Your studying?" says Shikamaru.

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?"

He shrugs.

As she continued to read her book, Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at her.

"So" he says after a while. "I was wondering, what's your type of guy?"

Her eyebrows raise at this question. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just asking"

Temari thought for a while. "Any guy, really. But, he has to be smart. I don't like idiots. And he has to be taller than me"

She went back to reading her book, wondering why Shikamaru asked that question.

Ino and Sakura were studying too.

As Yuna pulled out a textbook, Kiba says to her "Your studying too? You don't seem like the one to like studying"

"I don't" she says. "But, I am NOT failing this test"

He shrugs.

"So, I never got your name" says Yuna. "I'm Katana Yuna" She holds out her hand.

He takes it. "Inuzuka Kiba"

She smiled. "Kiba, huh? I like that name"

He smiled slightly. "Katana?"

"Yeah. Weird name, right?" she says. "My family used to be a family of swordsmen"

"Are you kidding? That's so cool!" he says.

"You think so?"

He nods.

"Times up!" says Anko. "I'll hand out the test. Don't start until I say so. If you do, you have a month of detention"

She handed out the test. "Okay, start once I say so. I'll set the timer to 2 and a half hours. Once your done, hand your test in on my desk and you can leave. If you get caught cheating, well, let's just say a couple months of detention would be too easy. Now...start!"

The room turned pin-drop silent.

Every single grade nine room was like that.

Twenty minutes passed.

Shikamaru stood up and handed in the test.

Anko stared at him. "Are you sure, Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Anko sensei"

"Whatever you say"

He walks out the door, with everyone's eyes on him.

Especially Temari. He never struck her as the 'smart' type.

Ten more minutes passed.

Neji handed in the test, followed by Sasuke.

Another twenty minutes. Temari, Yuna, Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

Gaara and Kankuro handed in their test a few minutes after.

Hinata finshed after another ten minutes.

Lee followed.

With only half an hour left, Choji finished.

Naruto looked around. Nearly everyone was gone.

Same thing with Kiba.

Kiba's test was about 3 quarters through.

He just needed to finish the math and half of the history.

Naruto's test was only half done.

It was a multiple choice, so maybe, if he guessed...

He began filling in random dots. After about 5 minutes, he finished.

Not long after, Kiba finally finished too. (After guessing about half the choices)

Kiba stretched. "That was so hard, don't you think Akamaru?"

The little dog barked.

He walked through the courtyard, which was swarming with students.

"What do you mean you don't like her?" says a voice.

He hid behind a wall. He knew that voice. The student from sand, Kankuro.

"I just want to be friends with her, that's all" That was Gaara.

Kiba knew who they were talking about. Yuna.

"So, your leading her on?"

"Pretty much. But, it's for her own good. I don't want her to be heartbroken"

"She's smarter than you think. She'll find out eventually"

Kiba took off. He had to tell Yuna.

**Meanwhile**

Neji lay down on Tenten's bed. It was the upper bunk.

Tenten climbed up and sat beside him. "Why did you want to come to my dorm? Everyone else is checking out the courtyard. Even Sasuke"

Neji sat up. "Because nobody else is in here"

Tenten turned to get off the bed, but there was a small crack sound from her back.

"Sore, much?" says Neji.

She rubbed her shoulders. "Yeah. I haven't had much time to exercise lately cause of all the packing and unpacking"

Neji pulled her closer.

"What are you-" Tenten starts.

"Calm down. Just giving you a back rub"

He massaged her shoulders and back.

"Why are you so nice, all of a sudden. Don't get me wrong, I like it, but you usually aren't this...well..."

"Caring?"

She nods.

"Maybe during the vacation from school, I realised something"

He leaned in to kiss her neck.

Tenten had no idea what he was about to do.

Just an inch away from her skin...

"YUNA!" Kiba burst through the door, making Neji and Tenten jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Neji snaps.

"Oh, she's not in here" he says blankly.

"I still can't believe that he's Uchiha's friend"

Before Kiba could reply, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Kiba! It's Naruto. Kakashi sensei wants to see us. We have to get going"_

He hung up.

Kiba sighed. WHAT NOW?

* * *

"Glad you made it" says Kakashi walking into class.

Kiba and Naruto sat on the desks with an annoyed face.

"What's up with the weird looks?" says Kakashi sitting on his desk.

"YOUR LATE" they yell.

"Sorry, sorry. Turns out I called you too early, and I had a meeting and everything"

"So" says Naruto. "What did you call us here for? And can you make it quick? Hinata's treating me to Ramen"

"She can't do that"

"WHATT! WHHHYY?"

"Because of this!" he throws 2 pieces of paper at them.

They pick it up to see that it's their test.

_Kiba= 20%_

_Naruto= 18%_

"This sucks" says Kiba.

"Yeah...OKAY WE'RE DONE! I'M LEAVING!"

Just as he starts to run, Kakashi grabs his shoulder. "We're not done here"

"What more do you want?"

"You two had to the worst scores in all of Konoha High history. So, we're assigning tutors to you"

"TUTORS!?" says Kiba.

He nods and turns to the door. "You two can come in, now!"

A blue haired girl walks in. Hinata.

She blushes when she sees Naruto. "N-Naruto? Y-your the one I'm t-t-tutoring?"

"Hinata?" says Naruto. "Your my tutor? That's...AWESOME!"

"What?" says Hinata. Her face got even redder.

"Yo! Kakashi sensei! Who's the one I'm tutoring?" says another female voice.

"Yuna?" says Kiba.

"Kiba? What are you- don't tell me that _your_ the one who got 20%"

Kiba bit his lip.

"He's the one" says Kakashi. "Now, you guys can go"

As the four walked out, Hinata and Kiba had the same thought.

_This is AWESOME._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The song that I used for Yuna's ringtone was 'Triple Baka' by Hatsune Miku. If you don't know who she is, you are missing out BIG TIME!**

* * *

**Studying starts**

* * *

Temari sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard and sighed.

It was so peaceful here.

"Mind if I join you?"

Temari looks up and sees Shikamaru. "Why not?"

He sits down. "I would be sleeping in my dorm, but it's only been one day and it's already a complete mess"

Temari smiles. "Your fault for choosing your dorm mates"

He sighs. "Guess your right"

"I wonder who's in the dorm right now. I don't think Tenten would stay in on a day like this, and the blond and pinky are probably following the Uchiha" says Temari.

"Big surprise. Those two are like gum- easy to get stuck to, hard to get off"

Temari smiles. "I wonder what Yuna and Hinata are doing"

* * *

Hinata sneezed. "I-I think someone is talking a-about me"

Yuna face palmed. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A CARTESIAN COORDINATE SYSTEM IS?!"

"I told you, I'm not good at math..." Naruto says.

"But, you learn that in GRADE school!"

"Oh please, Naruto never paid attention" says Kiba.

"H-hey, don't say that a-about N-Naruto" says Hinata.

Yuna scoffs. "Kiba, your the one who didn't know the Sun was a star"

"Well, I thought the Sun was a ball of gas!"

"T-that's what a s-star is" says Hinata.

Naruto laughs. "You tell him, Hinata!"

She blushed.

"Let's just get started" says Yuna. "You guys need a lot of help"

Hinata taught Naruto about the Cartesian Coordinate System and how it worked.

"D-do you get it?"

Naruto scratched his chin. "Yeah...uh...nope. Not at all"

"Idiot" mumbles Kiba.

Yuna cracked a smile.

"I-it's alright, N-Naruto" says Hinata.

She tried explaining three more times before Naruto finally understood.

"OH! So, it's like a line graph, but with negatives!"

Yuna's head hit the table. "I'm surrounded by-"

She was cut off by a sound of a phone.

A text, to be exact.

Her head shot up and she grabbed the phone.

Kiba snuck a peek at her wallpaper after she unlocked her phone.

A vain popped on his head.

Her wallpaper was a picture of her...and Gaara.

One of her arms were around Gaara's shoulder, the other doing a peace symbol.

Her cheeks were slightly red and she was smiling.

Gaara, on the other hand, had the slightest smile on and was leaning against Yuna a bit.

There were sounds of an electronic keyboard while Yuna typed away.

"Who is it?" says Naruto.

"None of your business"

Everyone already knew who it was. (Not including Naruto). Gaara.

Hinata fiddled with the pencil in her hand.

"How about Kiba and I study in the bedroom?" says Yuna putting down the phone. "Me and Temari just put up the desk"

Naruto smirks. "Wanna get alone with Kiba, eh Yuna?"

Both of their faces turn red.

"Don't be an idiot!" says Kiba.

"That's impossible for him" says Yuna taking Kiba's hand.

Kiba's face turns so red that it looked like he had shoved a handful of chilli peppers down his throat.

Yuna leaded him toward the bedroom.

"Alone. Together. In a BEDROOM" says Naruto. "Kiba's getting lucky"

Yuna hit Naruto on the head. "Say that one more time. I dare you, Uzumaki" she growled.

"Y-Yuna, please d-don't hurt him" says Hinata.

Akamaru hid in Kiba's shirt.

Yuna was pretty, but she could be scary as hell.

She walked toward the bedroom.

"If you hear a scream, call the ambulance" whispers Kiba as he walks inside.

He shut the door and turned around.

He saw only Yuna's back, but he could see that she had taken her hair down and was tying it back up in a bun.

He smiled and sat down on a bed.

"That's Sakura's bed" she says sitting on another bed. "This one is mine"

Kiba sighed and walked to the other side of the room. "So what do we work on now?"

"Well, science is my best, and your worst, subject, so let's start with that" she pets Akamaru. "Your horrible with space, right?"

"I don't think I want to admit that" he mumbles.

Akamaru rolls into a ball and sits on her lap. First time he's done _that_ to a stranger.

"He is so cute!" she says.

"What's up with girls and acting all '_he's so cute!_' and stuff around dogs?" Kiba says laying down on the bed.

"What's up with guys acting like know-it-all's all the time?" she shoots back.

While Kiba and Yuna were arguing, Hinata and Naruto were having a great time.

"3.14159265!" yells Naruto. "Right?!"

Hinata nodded. "Y-your really good at t-this. You only forgot 3 n-numbers; 359. B-but, even so, you only need to know 3.14, or just use your s-scientific cauculator"

"So, you _are_ gonna treat me to ramen!"

"Y-yes"

"Thanks!" he hugs Hinata. "Your the nicest girl I've ever met...literally"

Her face turns red. '_Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't fa-'_

It was too late. She lost her consciousness and her head had swung back.

Luckily, they were sitting on the couch, and Naruto's grip had stopped her from falling.

He looked up. "Hinata? Hinata?" he shook her.

"Oh! I get it..." he says. "NAP TIME!"

He made himself comfortable and layed down with head in Hinata's lap. "Hope you don't mind if I use your thigh's as a pillow, Hinata"

He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

"A black hole can suck in light? No way" says Kiba. "I thought light was supposed to be the fastest thing like EVER"

"It is" says Yuna. "But, even light can't escape from a black hole, that's why it's nearly invisible"

"I wonder what happens once you get sucked into a black hole" says Kiba looking at the ceiling. "I think they go to a different dimension"

"Hm" says Yuna. "I think that they get squashed by the pressure. Of course, that would mean that they would die instantly"

Kiba started at her. "You say that way too calmly. Sometimes, I could mistake you for a emo person"

Before she could respond, a phone rang.

'_Baka baka baka, naniga kokomade anata wo ugokasu no'_

She picked it up. "Hello?"

Her face lit up. "Gaara!"

Kiba scowled. "Him again?"

Yuna hit him lightly on the head.

Akamaru barks quietly.

"I am not jealous" whispers Kiba.

Akamaru barks sarcastically.

"Sorry, can't. I have to tutor Kiba" says Yuna. "Alright, bye"

She had a blush on her face.

"Why does Gaara always call and text you and take you out for dinner and stuff?" says Kiba.

Yuna shrugs and puts on her headphones. "Work on the sheet I made for you and tell me when your done" She walked to her bed, sits down and leans against the wall.

"What?"

No answer.

You could hear the music slightly from her headphones.

"God, you really blast your music, don't you? Well, I guess I should tell you"

Akamaru hides in Kiba's shirt.

"Alright, Gaara is leading you on, he doesn't like you at all, only as a friend, and someday your gonna get you heart broken so STOP HANGING OUT WITH HIM" says Kiba in one breath.

Yuna sketched silently in her book.

Kiba face palmed. "What a..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she says quietly. "I know that he doesn't have feelings for me"

Kiba looked at her.

She put her sketch book under her pillow and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Gaara...the way he acts around me...it's not natural. Not like it used to be"

"How did you even meet him? Isn't he from Sand?"

Yuna thought for a moment, as if considering how to word what she was about to say. "I met him at a park, a month before school started. He was just sitting there, all alone on a swing. I sat beside him and started to talk to him" she smiled. "He was so surprised, he even asked why I was talking to him. I said that why wouldn't I talk to him. After that, we hung out. Me and Temari became best friends and Kankuro is like my brother"

Kiba blinked. "That's it? When did you start liking him?"

She sighed. "If I'm telling the truth, I thought that he was cute from the moment I saw him. That's the main reason why I talked to him in the first place. But, after a while, I just started to like him for him. He might seem emo to you, but he's really nice and fun to hang out with"

Kiba sat beside her. Akamaru crawled out of his shirt and onto Yuna's lap.

"Why do you care if I like Gaara or not, anyway?" says Yuna scratching Akamaru's stomach.

His tail wagged back and forth.

Kiba blushed. "Uh, just, uh, concerned...for my tutor"

She smiled. "In that case, get back to work"

* * *

Temari and Shikamaru walked back to her dorm together.

They figured that since Shikamaru couldn't sleep in his own room (Temari walked and nearly fainted cause of the smell), Temari allowed him to sleep in her dorm.

Shikamaru yawned. "I should've chosen better roommates"

Temari unlocked the door.

The moment they walked in, they say Hinata asleep on the couch.

They walked closer. "Well" says Shikamaru. "This is something you'll never see again"

Naruto was asleep on Hinata's thighs.

"When she wakes up, she'll go unconscious"

"You sure have some interesting friends" she says as they walk to the bedroom.

When they open the door, guess what they see?

The other two sleeping.

Yuna was asleep on her bed, her head hanging off slightly.

Kiba's head was resting on the desk, with a pencil in his hand. Akamaru was asleep on his head.

"Yeah, _I _have interesting friends" says Shikamaru. "So, which bed do I sleep in?"

"None" says Tenten.

They turn around and see Neji and Tenten behind them.

Naruto and Hinata were awake now too...somewhat.

Hinata looked like a tomato that was about to faint.

Naruto looked plain tired.

"WAKE UP" yells Tenten.

Yuna slipped off the bed and landed face-first onto the ground.

Akamaru jumped up and landed back on Kiba's head.

His claws dug in.

"OUCH!" yelled Kiba.

"Hmph, subtle" says Shikamaru.

"Yo" says Sasuke walking in.

Sakura and Ino followed. (Unsurprisingly)

Yuna got up. "I am never taking naps here again"

"I smell sushi!" says Choji running in.

"Oh lord, don't eat all of it" says Lee running behind him.

"Why is everyone in our room?" says Sakura.

"Now the only people we're missing are your brothers" Tenten says to Temari.

As if on cue, Gaara and Kankuro walked in. "Why'd you call us here?"

"H-hi Gaara" says Yuna.

He motioned for her to walk over.

When she reached him, he took her hand and they walked over to the couch.

Sasuke noticed Kiba's expression. "Jealous, eh?"

"Shut up"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" yells Ino.

"N-n-nothing"

Akamaru yelps.

"Everyone! Shut up!" yells Neji. "Tenten called you here for a reason"

She held up a paper once everyone finished talking. "Guess what? Everyone in here are freshmen, right? And I guess you all could say that we're friends-"

"I wouldn't" mumbles Gaara"

"-and Konoha High is having a dance!" she continues. "Only for freshmen! It's to welcome us to the school, and it's from 4:30 P.M. to 11:00 P.M.!"

"That's like, seven hours. What are we gonna do for seven hours?" says Kankuro.

"Well, there's gonna be dancing, singing, eating, talking, and you know, stuff like that"

"What's the fun if there's gonna be rules?" says Shikamaru. "Not saying that I'll go, though"

"That's the best part" says Neji. "No teachers allowed"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do! I don't know why, but I had SERIOUS writers block for this chapter. I stayed up like all night to write this so, don't have high expectations, but hopefully it isn't as trashy as I think it is. ALSO! READ THIS! SUPER IMPORTANT! Kay, so I want to ship Sasuke with someone, but WHO? I have NO IDEA who I should put him with. HELLPP MEE PLEASE! Tell me who YOU think Sasuke should be shipped with in the reviews. Thanks!**

* * *

**Night of the Dance**

* * *

Eventually, Tenten and Neji got everyone to agree about going to the dance.

You could say that Yuna had to get Gaara to go.

That was 3 hours ago.

What's going on right now?

Well...

* * *

Ino shoved a dress at Tenten. "Wear this! It'll match your hair"

Tenten scowled. "I pick what I want to wear, and I'm planning on leaving my hair down"

Temari was sitting on her bed. She had already chosen what she wanted to wear. "Girls take so long to decide what their going to wear"

"It took you 2 and a half hours" says Sakura.

"Well, at least I finished"

Hinata fiddled with her fingers. "I-I still don't k-know what I should w-wear"

Ino looked through her closet. "Tenten, you should've told us earlier! We could've went shopping!"

"Uh, I did tell you early enough"

"BUT!" says Ino. "Once I go shopping, I don't just look for what I need. I look for useless things that I don't even WANT. It's called a chopaholic"

"Don't you mean _shopaholic_" says Yuna. She had sat there quietly for the whole three hours, just texting.

"Are you still texting Gaara" says Temari.

She shook her head. "He had to get ready. I'm texting Kankuro and Kiba"

Ino looked at me. "Your dating all three guys? And two of them are brothers!"

Yuna's mouth dropped open. "I AM NOT DATING THEM"

"What about Gaara" says Tenten. "I thought that you two were dating"

Yuna bit her lip. "Not exactly"

"Oh, drama" says Ino jumping onto the bed next to her. "Tell me all the details"

"What do you mean? It's not drama, it's just us being friends"

"With benefits" says Sakura.

"Let's just get back to the outfits" says Temari quickly. She knew how sensitive Yuna was about Gaara.

Ino pouted. "But-"

"BUT-" says Temari. "-Yuna doesn't even have an outfit. Neither does Hinata. Let's get them ready"

* * *

They all met up at the gym. Honestly, with only the freshmen, the gym was HUGE AS HELL.

All the guys showed up, most of them dressed semi-formal.

The girls on the other hand, well, they were something else.

Hinata had a white tight, thigh length dress with elbow length sleeves. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, letting two side locks frame her face, as always. She had on fishnet tights on.

Tenten had her hair down and had a sleeveless, knee length, pink dress with a black bow going across the waist. She had leather, knee high, high-heeled boots on.

Ino had a lavender purple, thigh length, spaghetti strap dress that had a lace covering over the skirt. There was a large white bow that strapped around her waist, covering the start of the lace. Her hair was in it's normal due.

Sakura had a one strap red, thigh length, red dress with a diamond (fake, obviously) over the intersection between the dress and strap. Her hair was up in a bun, with two side locks hanging out.

Temari was wearing a mid-thigh length, black dress that strapped around her neck and exposed her back. Her hair was in four pigtails, as usual. She had wrist length, black gloves on.

Yuna had on a sleeveless, high low dress on. The top part was white, the skirt part was black. Her hair was curled and in a low, side pony tail, resting on her right shoulder.

As soon as Naruto saw the girls, he had to loosen the tie around his neck.

Sakura looks great but Hinata...wow, just wow.

Neji grinned and took Tentens hand. "You look great"

Tenten smiled, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself, just, loose the jacket"

He did as she said, revealing a long sleeved, white, dress shirt.

Kiba blushed seeing Yuna.

She smiled at him. "Doing better in science?"

He nodded silently. Akamaru jumped around beside him, excited after seeing Yuna.

She kneed down and petted him.

Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder.

She stood up. "H-Hey Gaara"

"Uh, you look nice"

"I was going to say that" mumbled Kiba.

Shikamaru was talking to Choji and Lee, until Temari walked up to him. "How'd you do on the test?"

He turned. "100% You?"

Her mouth dropped open. "I didn't know that you were smart"

"Well, what a compliment" he says sarcastically.

"Trust me, he's like a genius" says Kankuro. "Even I know, and I just met him"

Temari stuck her tongue out at her twin. For once, he wasn't wearing face paint, and had his hair showing.

Ino and Sakura tried talking to Saskue, who tried ignoring them.

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but how about we actually go _in_ the gym" says Tenten.

* * *

At the moment, the gym seemed more like a club than a dance.

The music was blaring in everyone's ears, there were people, uh, making out in corners. All that stuff.

At one end of the gym, there was a huge food station.

Scattered around the perimeter of the gym were couches with tables for each set.

The gang chose a set and sat down.

"Anyone want to sing?" says Sakura. "I hear that there's karaoke. You get to perform whenever"

No one said a thing.

"Guess not" she mumbled.

Yuna tried to hide her face as Gaara put an arm around her.

Kiba's eyebrow twitched. What the hell was with this guy?!

"How about we try dancing?" says Neji. "There's a first time for everything"

"I-I'm not much of a d-dancer" says Hinata.

"Don't worry. Your not dancing with any boys" says Neji. "Anyone who _tries_ to dance with you won't live to see the next day"

All the guys raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you getting all defensive?" says Sasuke.

"N-Neji is my c-cousin" says Hinata. "I-I thought that y-you guys kn-knew"

This didn't really take the gang by surprise. I mean, they both looked so similar.

The only person that was surprised was Naruto.

Akamaru pushed Kiba's hand slightly.

"Alright, alright" he mumbled to his dog.

"So, uh Yuna" he says. "You wanna dance? You know, with me?"

Gaara's eyes flickered to Kiba. His eyes narrowed just slightly.

Yuna blinked. This question had caught her by surprise. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "But, uh, if you don't wanna, I mean, I could always dance with, um-"

"Me" says Temari.

Everyone looked at her.

Temari bit her lip. It wasn't that she liked Kiba (which she didn't), but she knew that Yuna needed to get over Gaara before she had her heart broken. And how would you get her to like someone else? Jealousy.

Of course, this worked on someone else.

"Since when did you want to dance with Kiba?" says Shikamaru bitterly.

Kiba gave her a questioning look.

'_Go with it_' said Temari's expression.

"Well" she says to Shikamaru. "Why wouldn't I dance with him?"

"Cause he's like, three inches shorter than you" says Naruto.

Sasuke grinned. "The brat has a point"

"BRAT?! At least my hair doesn't look like a chickens-"

"NARUTO" yell Ino and Sakura.

He shuts his mouth and hides behind Tenten slightly.

"Anyway" says Yuna awkardly. "Uh, Kiba. I guess I don't mind dancing with you"

He jumped up and grabbed her hand. "Great"

She smiled and stood up. "Anyone else coming"

Shikamaru took Temari's hand.

"What are you doing" says Temari.

"Well, if your considering dancing with Kiba, then your dancing with me, pigatails" he says.

Choji's mouth dropped open, a few crumbs of a cupcake falling out. "Shikamaru...wants to DANCE. WHAT WORLD AM I IN?! NEED...WATER!" He ran off toward the food station.

"Sakura!" says Lee kneeling in front of her. "Will you do me the-"

"No"

"Talk about cold hearted" says Sasuke.

"You really shouldn't talk" says Naruto.

Ino hit him on the head, leaving a large bump.

"I-Ino!" says Hinata.

Neji thought about asking Tenten.

What would she say?

Even Neji- the genius- didn't know.

She was really unpredictable.

"Tenten, wanna dance?" says Lee suddenly.

Neji's head shot up. Tenten's eyes widen.

"What?" they both say.

Lee shrugged. "We've been friends for years, and I just got rejected heartlessly, so, what's there to lose?"

Tenten, out of pity, stood up and took his hand. She sighed. "Just once"

Neji glares at a unknowing Lee.

The happiness returned to Lee's face as Tenten dragged him to the dance floor.

Kanuro chuckled. "That's a first and a last"

"I'm going to get drinks and snacks" Sasuke stood up and started walking away. "Someone come and help me"

Ino and Sakura nearly trampled each other to death trying to get to Sasuke.

"Aw man!" says Naruto. "Everyone's out having fun and I'm stuck here"

"How about you go and ask someone to dance" says Kankuro.

"I would, but she won't go with me" says Naruto. "She's falling all over Sasuke"

Hinata looked down. _"Of course. He likes Sakura_"

Neji raised an eyebrow at Hinata's expression.

"You know, you can't always protect her. Let her have one dance" Kankuro whispers to Neji.

Neji thought for a moment, then sighed. "Hinata, if you want to dance, I'll let you have one dance with a boy"

Hinata's mouth dropped open. "N-no way...a-are you s-serious?"

"Don't make me change my mind"

Naruto smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. "Thanks Kankuro!"

"BE CAREFUL WITH HER" yells Neji.

When they got on the dance floor, a slow song was playing.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "You like slow songs? Oh, Hinata, your face is a bit red. Okay, a lot red. You alright"

"_Naruto...so close...dancing...don't faint"_ she thinks.

A touch on the forehead snapped her out of her trance. "You alright?" says Naruto.

She nods. "J-just a l-little h-hot"

They stood there awkwardly as the song dragged on.

Neji smiled. A perfect first (and last) dance for Hinata.

Someone tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Huh?"

It was Shikamaru. "What do you want?"

He shrugged. "It's sad watching you guys stand like this"

He pushed Naruto closer to Hinata, cause her to blush madly.

He took Naruto's arms and wrapped them around Hinata's waist.

Shikamaru wrapped Hinata's arms around Naruto's neck.

"T-this is a-a b-bit too cl-close" she says.

"Uh, no. It's not" says Temari. "If anything it's too far apart"

She pushed them so close together that their bodies were basically against each other.

Neji was trying his hardest not to kill Naruto right there and then.

Gaara was amused watching Kiba and Yuna dance.

"What are you looking at?" says Kankuro sitting next to Gaara.

"I'm watching a girl that's in love with me drift away. For the better, I might add"

"I thought you said there was a chance for you guys"

He took a sip from the drinks that Sasuke had recently brought back.

At the moment, he was getting swarmed by girls.

"Well" says Gaara. "I said a _chance,_ not for sure. I don't mind either way, as long as he doesn't take her away from me"

"Then why were you all touchy-feely with her today?" says the brunette pushing his little brother slightly.

A side of his lips lift slightly. "It's fun watching Kiba get jealous"

Akamaru ran around Kiba's and Yuna's legs as they danced.

"So" says Kiba awkwardly. "You, uh, like, um, music?"

Yuna made a '_are you serious_' face. "Why do you think I always have headphones on?"

Kiba laughs. "I guess that was a stupid question. Just wanted to talk, that's all"

"People don't usually talk during slow dances"

"What do they do, then?"

Yuna smiled and pulled him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder (which was a bit hard since she was his height exactly)

Kiba froze. So did Akamaru.

The white dog gave his owner a large, teeth-filled smile.

Yuna pulled away from him. "That's usually what I see people doing"

She tilted her head. "Your face is all red. Well, it always is cause of your tattoo's but still, it looks like your blushing"

Kiba's hands went behind his head. "It's probably the lighting"

Yuna picked up Akamaru, raising an eyebrow at Kiba.

The song ended.

Tenten ran back to Neji, panting. "Worst...dance...ever"

Hinata and Naruto walked back to the couches, Hinata's face as red as ever.

Temari and Shikamaru were laughing as they sat down.

Lee ran over to Tenten. "What did you think of the dance Gai sensei taught me? He calls it '_The Spirit of Youth! Groovy Style!'_"

Neji nearly burst out laughing.

"Youth? Doesn't he call everything that?" says Sasuke escaping from the crowd of girls.

"Sheesh" Ino says sitting down. "Girls are so clingy"

"Tell me 'bout it" says Sakura.

Yuna sat down next to Gaara holding Akamaru.

Kiba sat next to her, at the end of the couch.

"How was dancing?" says Choji sitting down.

"What were you doing?" says Gaara.

"I needed to eat to recover from hearing that Shikamaru wanted to dance"

Naruto laughed. "I know! I couldn't believe that I saw him dance!"

"Oh, shut up" says Shikamaru. "To be honest, it was pretty troublesome"

"Alright!" says a student over the microphone. Karin, her name was. "Let's start the Karaoke! Which group wants to go first? If no one chooses, then the light will choose for us"

No one said a thing.

She shrugged. "Have it your way"

A large spot light shone over the room. It moved around, lighting the students.

"Whoever this light lands on has to do the honor of singing for us. Don't want to? Get out. I planned this dance, and I have rules. Principal Tsunade lets me do whatever I want"

The light started moving slower and slower.

"I hope it doesn't land on us" says Temari.

"It won't" says Neji. "The light follows a pattern. Can't you see? It passed us three times already. There is no way that it'll-hey! Can you not shine light on me? I'm trying to talk!"

"N-Neji" says Hinata

"Yes"

"T-That's the s-spot l-light"


End file.
